HAPPY BIRTHDAY,HARRY!
by cutie-angel-gal
Summary: I don't know if I should upgrade it to NC-17 or what because in the later chapter that's what it's gonna be.Anyway it's Harry's birthday and he wants to go celebrate with a little action with his friends.But a ceratin girl catches his eye...PLS R/R!!!


Footnote:  
  
I just want to say that none of the Harry Potter characters belong to me. I also to say that this story is supposed to have some romance in it…maybe a little NC-17 in the later chapters? I don't know. I just thought of this story while drinking some juice and reading a story called "Forget Me Not" By Elizabeth Lowell. And this is also supposed to be a sad story. Written in Harry's pov. So go on and read my story. And review it too, please? Thanx. Enjoy!  
  
The Girl At The Bar  
  
As I rode on the bus to get to the cemetery, I watched people pas by, going on with their normal lives. When the bus stopped to take some passengers, I noticed a father and a son playing in the park together. I sighed and wondered, 'Why can't I be like that? Why can't I have a real family?' I looked straightforward to see people rushing to grab a seat. It was my 19th birthday and I felt as miserable as I always felt on my birthdays. I thought to celebrate it, I could go and see my parents in their grave. Since I was always neglected, I could never ask those Dursley's if I could go anywhere. And even if I could they would all laugh and neglect me again. As I approached the cemetery I pushed the button, and got off. I walked through the gates and looked around for Lily and James Potter. When I finally found it, I just stood in front of it and read the inscription:  
  
R.I.P  
  
HERE RESTS TWO PEOPLE WHO SACRIFICED  
  
THEMSELVES FOR THEIR ONLY CHILD  
  
1 LILY & JAMES POTTER  
  
I read that inscription for nearly ten minutes before I started to cry. I didn't make a sound, but the tears kept on coming. I knelled and placed a kiss on each of the tombstones. I cried some more and thought about how horrible my child hood was and thought about how much I needed someone to hug me. I sniffed and looked at their graves with longing. I wanted to see them too. 'Maybe I should have let Voldemort kill me when I was in 7th year' I thought sadly. But I couldn't let him murder me. I remember thinking that I wanted to die of old age. To die happy, to die a grandfather.  
  
I looked at their graves one more time and headed for my apartment. After I graduated, the Dursleys kicked me out of their house and let me stay with Sirius Black for a while. When Voldemort was killed, they found out that Peter Pettigrew was alive and well…guilty. So after Sirius's name was cleared, he went and lived in a townhouse somewhere. When I finally got a job in the muggle world, I found myself a comfy apartment and stayed there ever since. When I got home, I lied down on my couch and covered my eyes with my arm. Then I heard a swoosh and felt something heavy on my stomach. I opened one eye and saw my snowy owl, Hedwig. "Hi Hedwig. What's up, hm?" I said as I petted her chest. Then I heard two meows and I looked down from my couch. "Hi Napo. Hi Leo." I said to my two cats. Napolean was Black with blue eyes. Leopold was smoky gray with blue eyes. They were a gift from Sirius to say congratulations for graduating. Hedwig, like always, gave them both a disapproving look. I patted them both on their heads and scratched their chins. I stretched and looked at the time. "10: 30pm. Time for a bath." I said to all three of them. I got up and headed for my room and looked for my towel. I removed my clothes and turned on the hot water. I looked at my towel, shrugged, and then threw it to the side. Since no one lived with me, I didn't need it. Yet I always felt like someone was watching me. Hedwig was perched on my couch still, cleaning her feathers. When she saw me without the towel, she quickly covered her face with her feathers. I never noticed how bashful she could be. Napo was lying down on the small couch, on the verge of a deep sleep. As I went into the bathroom, it was only Leo who followed me. He was the only cat I knew that wasn't afraid of the bathroom. Crookshanks and Napo were terrified of it, but Leo always took pride on his fur. He sat down on the toilet as I settled myself in the nice hot bath. That's when the phone rang and when I was about to get up, Hedwig came in with the phone.  
  
"Thanks" I told her. She gave me an affectionate nip and took off again. "Hello?" I answered. "Hi…it's me." Hermione's voice came. "Hi, 'Mione. What's up?" I said happily. " Bah nothing! I'm so bored! I also wanted to say Happy Birthday. Well Ron and me anyway. What are you up to?" she asked me. I heard Ron's voice in the back round say, 'Hermione! Let me talk to him! It's my cell phone!' Ever since Ron left Hogwarts, he went straight into the muggle world to live. He learned all about them and how they lived. So now he has his own condo and is a great success in the ministry. Hermione sucked her teeth, "Shut up Ron! I'll give it to you in a sec. What are you doing tonight? ('Happy Birthday, Harry!' I heard Ron's voice say.)" I chuckled. "Nothing much. I'm just gonna wallow in my self-pity since I'm one more year closer to my death. And then after staring at the ceiling, I'm going to sleep. Wanna join in? It's great fun." While I was saying all this, she was laughing. "No thank you. But I think you should reconsider and come with us to this great new club called 'The Purple Planet'. Just think of it as a birthday gift from us." She said cheerfully. "Ok. I'll meet you at Macs in 30. See you then." I said. I heard them both say, "Bye!" I hung up the phone and got out of the shower. "Looks like I'm going out tonight, Leo." I said as I put on my black shirt and blue jeans. His only response was a meow as he went to the kitchen. I looked at my beard and shook my head. I took my razor and shaved it into a goatee. Then I put gel in my hair and spiked it up. I looked great in my opinion.  
  
I looked at my watch. It said it was 10: 55pm. I sighed as I left and shut the door. I hurried down the stairs and went straight for the café around the corner. Macs didn't make the best pastries, but the sure made the best coffee in the world. I saw Ron and Hermione fighting over the cell phone. " Give it back, Hermione! I wanna call him back!" Ron said as he grabbed her wrist and tried to get it. "No! He's probably to busy. Besides you can't have it back since it's mine now!" she said evilly. They laughed as they played. "No need to call me anyway since I'm here." I said as I approached them. "Harry!" they said in unison. "Where have you been all this time? And you look hot!" Hermione said. I couldn't help but blush. "Yeah…you know what? He's mine! Get away you whore!" Ron laughed as he hugged me. "That's disgusting Ron. That is just so wrong!" Hermione said as she laughed. He hooked his arm around my neck and we started to walk. "C'mon Harry! We'll go drink 'til we throw up! And then we'll go to a strip club and find us a little…ahem…pleasure." he winked at me. "Or we could go to The Planet and drink a lot. Remember some of us are girls. Like you Ron." I couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up, 'Mione." He said while he glared at her. "C'mon. Let's go." I said as I walked. When we got there we saw a huge line up. "Don't worry. We'll just show our ids to the guard. He'll let us in since he happens to be a wizard we know. You guys remember Seamus?" My jaw drop and Ron's eyes got three times bigger. This was because Seamus was huge! He had broad shoulders and large muscles. "Hi Seamus!" said Hermione brightly. He looked down and smiled. "Hey you guys. Haven't seen you in a while. You have id?" he asked with his deep voice. We showed him and he jerked head toward the door to let us in. As soon as we got inside, the music pounded our ears. It was very large and was covered with purple light. The dance floor was, of coarse, purple. It had a lot of dancers on it and right beside it was a bar. "C'mon Harry!" Ron shouted in my ear. I nodded and followed.  
  
It was three hours after, and Ron and Hermione were roaring drunk. I was just a little tipsy. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look?" Ron told Hermione but all slurred. Hermione just giggled and took another gulp of her drink. "You look really hot, you know that? I just wanna kiss you right now!" she laughed and he laughed too. I had to laugh along with them as they kept on saying what they wanted to do to each other, everything they said a bit crazier then the other. I just looked over at this other girl at the other side of the table. She was really pretty, with her dark brown hair and her tight white dress, which showed a lot of cleavage. Her skin was tanned just a little and she looked very cute. Her nose was little and her lips were full, I noticed this when she drank her wine. She finally noticed me and smiled. She winked at me then got up, paid the bartender and walked away. I'm not sure if it was the beer or what, but I got up and followed her. Ron and Hermione didn't even notice, since they were making out on the bar. She walked out of the bar and into a cab. She looked at me through the window and beckoned me to come with her. And so I did. I went into the cab and watched her as she whispered the cab driver where to go. Then she looked at me with lustful eyes and sat back on the seat. "What's you're name?" she asked me with an accent I wasn't familiar with. "Harry Potter." I said. "My name is Dil." She inched closer and kissed my neck. "Make sure you remember it, since you'll be screaming it out later."  
  
Oh my goodness…that was very bad thing for me to write if I do say so myself. Pls. review. Tell me what you think of it and tell me if I should go on.  
  
C~A~G 


End file.
